Old Earth Dusk
by Silvercry
Summary: Think you know the story of Sailor Moon? Think again. There are worse evils than the Negaverse in existance. This is the lost tale of the Scouts of Earth and Sun.
1. Author's Notes

And now, a word from the author:

Hello all. Silvercry here. This is a little story I came up with after an attempted Sailor Moon RPG session I was planning fell apart. The time and places will seem more or less familiar to Sailor Moon fans, but most of the characters are my own creation. My goal with this story is weave a tale that everyone can enjoy regardless if they like SM or not. Did I succeed? You be the judge.

Oh, right. Now for the legal junk:

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS!

A few characters are mine such as Marion and Heather. Please don't steal them.

If you like the story, let me know. If you want to offer some constructive criticism, by all means, do so. If you'd like to flame me and let me know how full of crap I am, well, that's fine to. See if I care. Basically what I'm, saying here is: if you read it, please review it.

Enough chit chat. On with the story!


	2. Intro

In my prime, I was the head of a kingdom that spanned an entire solar system. With my husband at my side, I was a just ruler. With compassion, understanding and grace, I held this kingdom together for a thousand years. This Silver Millennia was as close to a true utopia as this universe has ever or will ever see.

It wasn't always easy for me. Uniting nine worlds after a long, brutal war was hard enough. Then leading and governing such a diverse and large kingdom --! It was hard, so very difficult and trying. Even with all my might, and all the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, the stress, the pain drained me. I never let it show of course. After the first hundred years, the people cam to see me as a symbol of the vitality of the Moon Kingdom. So in public, I smiled. In Court, I made choices and decisions with confidence and authority I never really felt. And in battle -- yes even utopia must wage war -- I fought with all the rage of a mother defending her young. And only at night, in my husband's arms, did I cry, show doubt or weakness. The Moon Kingdom needed me to be strong. But he only wanted me to be me. I loved him so much.

Then he left me.

It was an accident, a stupid little thing that ended almost a thousand years of marriage. A transporter accident on a diplomatic mission to the newly independent Sun Kingdom. When the news reached me, the citizens of nine worlds collectively held their breath. Would this be the event that would bring the great Queen Serenity down? Truth be told, it almost did. But my husband, now a memory, had left me one small gift. The Silver Crystal granted me immortality, but my husband gave me reason to want it.

My daughter, Serena.

I carried her as the kingdom said good bye to their king. I carried her when the courts of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter swore that they would provide her future royal guard

I gave birth. I raised her. Watched her grow. And through her, I found new purpose. My kingdom had been the be all end all of my life for nine centuries. Now, I was her mother first and a Queen second. I still endeavored to be the best ruler I could be. For someday, Serena would enter this kingdom as a woman, and find her own path in life. When that time comes, I swore, there would still be a Moon Kingdom waiting for her. 

And when she found friendship in her royal guard, the Sailor Scouts, and found love in the arms of Prince Darien of Earth, my heart sang for her.

And then --

It all fell apart.

Beryl.

Damn you, Beryl.

From a dimension called the "Negaverse", she came. Her armies, her power, and her champion, The Invincible Shadow, over whelmed the combined forces of the entire Moon Kingdom. The royal guard, the Sailor Scouts, with their great power, only managed to slow them down on their final assault of the Moon. But against Queen Beryl's Invincible Shadow, even they were destroyed

She took my daughters friends from her.

Prince Darien fought alongside my army as the last line of defense between the armies of the Negaverse and the Silver Palace: the heart of the moon kingdom. Injured during the initial battle of Beryl's invasion, I could only watch the world I wanted for my daughter die. In a one-on-one battle with Queen Beryl, Prince Darien rejected her offer to switch sides and fought her with all the might he possessed. And lost.

She took my daughter's love from her.

The attack that felled the Darien came from Beryl's pet, the Invincible Shadow. Desperate to save him, my daughter was also caught in the blast.

She took my daughter's life!

The Silver Palace lay in ruins. All over my once great kingdom, soldiers of the Negaverse were taking over. My citizens were suffering, dying. And as I stared at my daughter's lifeless corpse, I didn't care about my world, my people, or my kingdom.

I just wanted my daughter to have another chance. To live. To laugh. To love.

In my weakened condition, I knew using the Crescent Wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal was suicide. And I was past caring. With three simple words, I summoned the crystal's full power. I cast you down, Beryl. I banished you to the Negaverse for a thousand years. With what was left of my life force, I used the Silver Crystal to cheat death, to reorder time. I sent my daughter, her love, and her court to the future to be reborn as ordinary humans, to live to have the future Queen Beryl took from them.

It was my last act I would ever take in my life. I forsake my entire realm for my child.

My name was Queen Serenity. This is not my story.

My daughter would become the hero named Sailor Moon. This is not her story.

On Earth, Darien had a sister named Marion.

On the orbital city that was the Capital of the Sun Kingdom, lived Marion's closest friend, Princess Heather

This is their story.


	3. Turning Point

CHAPTER ONE

Turning Point

Marion didn't _mean _to be nosy. It's just that interesting things kept happening, so why shouldn't she know about them? She was the Princess of Earth after all, so everything that happened on this planet was technically her business, right? Especially if it concerned the war against the Negaverse.

At least that's what she planned to say if her parents caught her peeking into the throne room at this time of night. It sounded perfectly logical in her head, mature even. There was no way they could argue with that! Right? She sighed, and turned her attention back to the room.

In truth, was on her way to the palace kitchen for a late night snack. She had been unable to sleep, bothered by nightmares she couldn't remember now. So she got up, threw her favorite robe on, and stormed out of her room. Truth be told, she was kind of upset with herself when it happened. She was almost sixteen years old, and she figured such a little thing like a bad dream shouldn't bother her so much. For a moment, she wondered if the Moon Princess Serena ever had bad dreams, then discarded the thought. She certainly didn't want to think about _her _that night_. _Little Miss Perfect. Heir to the Moon Kingdom. The greatest at everything. Bla-bla-bla.

She passed a mirror on her way to the kitchen, and stopped to take a look. Her long dark hair was a mess, of course, but a few moments with a brush could fix that. Her skin was a shade darker than the rest of her family: she tanned very well she thought smugly. Her blue eyes, always bright, always sparkling now seemed very tired, and worried. Her parents told her not to worry about the war, that everything was under control. She may only be fifteen, but she knew a lie when she heard one. As she glanced at her reflection, she wondered how her brother, Darien, was dealing with waging the war, when the mere thought of it was enough to wake her up at night.

In the corner of the mirror, she saw a shadow move down the hall. She turned around in time to see the familiar lining of her brother's cape before it vanished around a corner.

Darien is home! she exclaimed silently. She took off down the hall at almost a full sprint. She rounded the corner in moments and took in a breath to call out his name.

She caught herself just then. Darien was slowly pushing open the double doors to the royal court. As the light from inside fell on his face, she could see the same worried expression that was on her face just a moment before. He was dressed in his battle armor and cape, his blade sheathed at his side, and Marion knew at once that this wasn't a social call. Once the doors were opened, he looked down for a moment, as if to steel himself for what lie ahead. After few seconds, he looked back up, his face firm, his mind obviously made up. He prepared to take a step inside.

"Darien?" Marion called out, her voice almost a whisper.

Darien froze for a second, turned his head toward her. He mouthed 'later', and stepped inside, the doors closing behind him, leaving only the smallest crack between them. Marion wasted no time in hurrying over to the door to see what had her brother so worried.

Their parents, King and Queen Endymion sat on their pair of matching thrones as Darien approached. They were simply dressed, obviously this was a short notice meeting, as opposed to a more official court session. Darien kneeled briefly before them.

"Oh, do get up, Darien," Queen Terra Endymion insisted in a lighthearted voice. "There's no one here tonight to impress, and we are all family."

"Mother," Darien replied while still kneeling. "Tonight, I must speak to you both as the King and Queen, and not as my parents."

"Then, rise, Prince Darien, and let us hear your request," King Endymion responded. His voice was deep and commanding. Marion often called it his "king voice" as opposed to his "daddy voice"

Darien rose to his full 6' 2'' height. "The war against the Negaverse wages on," he said. "In truth it is going badly for us, much worse than is commonly known."

Marion gasped quietly. So, the Moon Kingdom _was _losing!

"It is only a matter of time before Queen Beryl strikes at the Moon itself," Darien went on. He paused, and Marion had a freighting feeling she knew what he was going to say next.

"I wish to remain on the Moon, as apart of Princess Serena's guard, until the conclusion of this conflict," he finished.

The silence in the room was deafening. Until finally King Endymion spoke:

"No. You place is here, fighting in the defense of your world."

You tell him dad! Marion cheered silently. He spends way too much time on that rock anyway!

"My liege," Darien protested. "A strong defense on the Moon will be the key to winning this war. We have reason to believe that Beryl is after the Imperium Silver Crystal. Safeguarding it will protect the entire Moon Kingdom, including Earth. It is imperative --"

"My decision is final," King Endymion stated in a tone Marion had never heard him use before. It kind of scared her a little. "Princess Serena has the royal guard, the Sailor Scouts for her defense."

Darien was silent for a moment, his face unreadable. Marion looked on silently. Ever since his engagement to Princess Serena, Marion hardly ever saw him. She should be happy that his request was denied! And yet -- 

"Allow me to rephrase, your Majesty," Darien said suddenly in a surprisingly quiet tone. "I _will _be remaining on the Moon, as part of Princess Serena's, guard until the conclusion of this conflict. I am not asking your permission. I am only informing you of a decision."

King Endymion was on his feet faster than Marion could follow. "How dare you!" he roared. "You cannot walk into this room and defy my ruling!"

"I can, and I did," Darien replied simply, his voice still low and controlled. "In my place, you would do the same."

"I would never abandon my kingdom!" Endymion thundered as he began to approach his son. "I would never run and hide from my duty in a time of war! I would never --"

"Hide behind duty while your Queen was in danger?" Darien countered simply. "You cannot tell me that if you were where I am standing and it was Mother who needed help on the Moon --"

By now Endymion had reached his son. As the two men stood face to face, Marion was shocked to see just how much they resembled each other. Same height, hair color, eyes; even their stance was similar. And yet, there were also many differences. Their father's face was lined with age and scars of past battles. His dark hair was longer, and he had a full beard. Darien, however, preferred to keep his hair short, and had no scars to speak of. His face was fair, and his eyes shone with resolve, not defiance.

"You chose to speak to us as your rulers, and not your parents," Endymion reminded Darien, his voice harsh. "Do not take _that_ approach to this argument now."

"This is not an argument," Darien replied, his tone even. "It isn't even a discussion. It is an announcement."

"You will not defy me, Darien Endymion!" the King thundered. His hand, balled into a fist, pulled back suddenly ready to strike. Darien made no move to defend himself. Marion's eyes went wide at the sight. Her thoughts began to race.

_Father's going to strike him, oh Gaia, he's never struck us before --_

Marion never saw her mother approach the two men, and they were so intent on their 'discussion' that they didn't notice either. It wasn't until the Queen's hands closed on her husband's fist, startling him, that they realized she was standing next to them.

"Striking our son will solve nothing," Terra stated quietly. Her husband nodded slightly before relaxing his hand and lowered it back to his side. Terra then turned to her son. "We are the Royal Family of Earth. We have a duty to this planet and its people to rule justly and to protect them from evil. That what it means to be a 'royal'. At the same time, we are a family. We have an equally important responsibility to each other. To love and support one another. The two can never truly be separated."

Marion listened to her mother words, saw the effect on her father and brother. Darien lowered his head; eyes closed as if in deep thought. King Endymion turned away, shaking his head slowly. _Mom always knows what to say, _she thought to herself.

"Go to the Moon," King Endymion said at last. "Protect the woman you love even as you protect the Kingdom as a whole." There was a pause and King Endymion's gaze traveled to his wife. "That is exactly what I would have done."

Tears stung Marion's eyes. Darien was going away again. She missed him, and she was worried about him, now more than ever. The Moon Kingdom was losing the war, and now Darien would be on the front lines. What if --

"Be sure to talk to Marion before you go," Queen Terra said suddenly, startling Marion out of her thoughts. "She worries about the war, and about you."

"I will, Mother," Darien replied. "By your leave," he added, and prepared to kneel again -- 

-- only to find himself suddenly in his mother's warm embrace. Marion had again missed Terra's sudden movement as she rushed to hold her son. _Mom can really move when she has to,_ she thought as she watched.

"I miss you already, my son," Terra said softly. "Please come back to us."

Darien quickly got over his surprise, and hugged his mother back. "I will, Mom. I promise."

Marion decided she had seen enough. Darien was leaving again, her parents had lied to her about the war (the fact that she had already figured that out didn't really concern her at that point), and her whole family was clearly beginning to break under the strain of it all. Everything was up in the air, uncertain. She couldn't shake the feeling that some kind of turning point was upon them, some kind of event that was going to change everything and nothing would be that same, and her family may not -- make it.

"Everything's going wrong," she mumbled to herself, her voice heavy with the tears she knew were coming. She turned from the door even as her brother was headed towards her, and ran down the halls of the palace, to the only place where (she hoped) things still made sense.

The Chapel of Gaia was quite tonight. Most of the main hall was in shadow, the only light coming from a few candles spread about the room. It was a traditional set up; a single isle in the middle, with pews on either side, leading to the central altar. Just behind the altar was a life-sized marble statue of Gaia, the Spirit of Earth. As Marion entered the Chapel, her bare feet sinking into the deep red carpet, her eyes locked on the statue.

_Are you there, Gaia? It's me, Marion._ A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled that silly little prayer she used as a child, before she understood just what Gaia really was. But the smile quickly died as she approached the altar, her worries and her fears still very much on her mind. The Gaia statue's frozen expression was warm, with a light smile. Her arms were opened as if ready to embrace. To shelter. To offer support and guidance.

_Like Mother, _Marion though to herself. Some might consider such a thought odd, but it wasn't the first time she compared Mother Earth to her own mother. She shook of the thought as she approached the altar. She didn't notice the other figure there until she had knelt next to him, her fingers interwoven together, ready to pray.

"Good evening, Your Highness," came the voice of the person beside her. She jumped slightly at the sound of the voice, but quickly recognized it.

"Good evening, Squire McCloud," she replied simply.

There was silence for a while as the two returned to their silent praying. Then McCloud spoke again.

"I heard the Prince returned this evening. Your Highness must be most pleased," he said.

"I was," Marion mumbled, half to herself.

"My sincere apologies, Your highness, but I did not hear you just now. If you could please repeat --?" McCloud replied. Marion could almost hear the smile in his voice. Well fine, if he wanted to play that game -- 

"If you didn't hear me, then that is your fault, Squire," she snapped at him in the best 'angry' voice she could, considering she was chocking back laughter. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself."

"Perhaps, if Your Highness would annunciate when she speaks," Mc Cloud suggested thoughtfully, "there would be no reason for her to repeat herself."

Still facing forward, Marion was barely able to keep from giggling. At last he replied. "Good Gaia! Your brilliance is truly marvelous! Why am I keeping you here, when your wisdom is surely needed to fight this war! Go now! For the sake of the Kingdom!"

"Begging your pardon, Highness, but if I were to leave, who would keep you out of trouble?" McCloud responded with mock seriousness.

"I believe I can take care of myself," Marion informed him, her voice even, laughter suppressed one more time

"I seem to remember this one time --" McCloud began.

Marion knew exactly what he was about to say, and gave him a playful jab to the shoulder. "I can't believe you're still bringing that up, Vance!"

Squire Vance Mc Cloud rubbed his 'injured' shoulder as he turned to face her. "Come now, Marion, how could I not? If not for me --"

"And Heather," she reminded him.

"-- _and_ Princess Heather," Vance added, "you could have really hurt yourself."

"Vance, that was years ago." Marion reminded him

"Five years, three months, one week, 2 days, 4 hours, 25 minutes, and 14 seconds. Fifteen seconds. Sixteen --" and Vance had to stop there, because Marion was swinging at him again, her cheeks a deep red. 

"I can't believe your keeping track of the seconds!" she laughed.

"But of course! It was the first day I met you after all," Vance replied, smiling warmly. Then in a lower voice he added, "How could I ever forget the day we met?"

The smile on Marion's face vanished almost instantly. She tuned a way from him to face the altar again. "We are not having this conversation again," she said firmly, her voice empty of the humor it had only a few minutes before.

"Why not?" Vance asked quietly. "I don't think the matter is closed just yet."

"The matter could not be _more_ closed," Marion told him. "One of us has to be the mature one here."

"I am the mature one here," Vance replied, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "by at least ten months,"

"There is more to maturity then age, young Squire," Marion replied. "We both have our place in this world, and the two do not meet."

"Did you forget who you were talking to, Marion?" Vance said sharply. "Don't hide behind your title now. That's not you."

Marion was silent for a moment. She heard Vance start to rise to his feet. "How goes the War?" she asked at last.

"Victory is within our grasp," Vance replied automatically.

"Now you've forgotten to whom you are speaking, Vance McCloud," she said. "I always could tell when you're lying."

"I didn't want to worry you," Vance answered in defensively.

"But I am worried," Marion replied. "Did you ever think to ask me why I came to the Chapel so late at night? Or were you to busy trying to re-open a very painful and very closed subject?"

"I would never call what we had painful," Vance shot back.

Marion rose to her feet, and turned to face him. "Then what would you call it? It was intense, yes. Passionate, definitely. All consuming is what it was. And in spite of all that, _it had no future!_" Tears sprang to her eyes. "That knowledge, that truth, the knowing of it all, and not being able to change it. If that is not painful, I don't know what is."

Vance lowered his head. "I never thought of it that way."

"I did," Marion told him. She blinked the tears back, fought to keep her voice even. "I knew what was coming. That is why I ended it, Vance. Not because I wanted to. Because I had to. For both our sakes."

There was silence in the Chapel of Gaia for a time. Marion didn't know what to expect from Vance. She had tried end it as easy as she knew how. A secret meeting, so like all the ones they had together. A whole day to spend with each other, far away from anyone's watchful eye. A day of warmth and laughter and happiness and yes passion. It was truly the perfect day.

When the Sun went down, she sat him down on the shore of the same lake where they fist met. She told him how he made her feel. He tried to reply, but she cut him off, knowing that she had to get this out now, or she never would. When she told him it was over, that they could never meet like this again, she watched his face go through several changes as emotions played across his features. Shock was first. Then confusion. There was a flash of terrifying anger. His eyes went wide when comprehension dawned on him. Then, finally, heartbreak. Her own heart broke at the sight, she got to her feet turned and ran back to the castle, without so much as a glance back. Part of her wanted him to chase her, she admitted to Heather later. Wanted him to catch her, because if he did she knew she would take it all back. She would stay with him no matter what her parents would say, what the other kingdoms would think, no matter what. But he never did chase after her, and that was really for the best, she thought. But, oh Gaia! That first night without him had been so horrible. Thank goodness for Heather! Heather was waiting for her in her chambers when she burst in, tears running down her face. Heather held her as she sobbed out her story. She stayed with her all that night, listening patiently to every word. Marion didn't know when she fell asleep that night, but when she woke, Heather was still there, fast asleep herself, holding her hand.

The memories hit here with a vengeance and left just as quickly. Behind her, she heard Vance sigh.

"I'm so glad you took it upon yourself to solve all our problems," he said. "I guess asking a silly thing like how I felt about it wasn't that important."

"Vance, please," Marion sighed, suddenly very tired. "It is over. It's been over for months. I thought that our friendship could survive it. I want our friendship to survive it."

There was movement behind her, and suddenly Vance's hands were resting on her shoulders. "What about what I want?" Vance asked her. "Marion, I --"

"I would very much like to know why a Squire is addressing the Princess of Earth in such an informal manner," a new voice inquired from the entrance of the Chapel.

Marion turned to face the familiar voice, even as Vance let go of her and fell to one knee. "My apologies, Prince Darien," Vance answered automatically.

"Still think we can be together?" Marion whispered to him.

Darien approached the pair, his gaze thoughtful. Title and rank didn't really mean much to him, but there were rules that must be followed.

"Leave us, McCloud," Darien said simply. As Vance rose, he added. "Your squad leader will be receiving a report about this fraternization...but with a royal request that punishment be light."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Vance managed to mumble.

"Dismissed," said Darien. Vance bowed sharply, and walked away quickly but with dignity, fighting the urge to look back with every step.

Once Vance left, Darien turned to face his sister. Her face was unreadable, and he had to admit that made him a little uncomfortable.

"How's Heather?" he asked at length.

"Training," Marion replied. "The Sun Kingdom hasn't been attacked yet, but they're not taking any chances." She paused then added, "I don't know why Queen Serenity doesn't ask for their aid."

"There is bad blood between the two kingdoms," Darien explained. "The Queen doesn't think they would help."

"Shows what she knows," Marion mumbled. Louder she said, "I guess the Queen has all the help she needs already, doesn't she, Brother?

Darien lowered his head. "I take it you heard about my decision to stay on the Moon."

"I've heard," Marion stated. "Why I don't understand is why."

"For Serena," Darien told her. "Because I couldn't live with myself if something should happen to her. I need her to make it. I need her to be okay. So I'm going to make sure of that."

"For love, then?" Marion asked.

"Yes, Sis, for love." was Darien's reply.

"Love," Marion decided then and there, "is overrated."

"Spoken like someone who hasn't fallen yet," Darien replied with a smirk on his face.

"You would leave your home, your family, you duty behind...for love?" Marion asked him.

"I'm not leaving forever, Marion," Darien said. "But I do have to do this. Sometimes in life, you just have to follow your heart."

_follow your heart..... _Those words repeated themselves in her mind. 

"I'm scared, Darien" Marion confessed. "I feel we've turned a corner somehow. Something is coming, something dark and --" a flash of a forgotten nightmare crossed her mind's eye "-- and terrifying."

Darien's head snapped up, his eyes locking with Marion's. "How do you know this?" he asked quickly.

"I don't 'know' it," Marion responded. "It's a feeling I've had all night. Like a dream you can't quite remember...or a nightmare."

Darien was silent for a moment, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Finally he said, "Tomorrow morning I want you to tell this to Mother. Tell her exactly what you told me. Then tell her I think the time is right to show you the Prism."

"The what?" Marion asked.

"The Prism," Darien repeated. "Mother went back to bed already or I'd want you to do it now...one day can't hurt..."

"Darien, what are you talking about?" Marion asked, suddenly more afraid,

Darien reached over and gave Marion a warm embrace. "It will be okay, Sis," he said softly. "I'll be in contact once I get settled in on the Moon. As for the Prism, don't worry, Mom will know what to do."

There were so many things going through Marion's mind at that moment. Things she wanted to do or say. Her heart was broken anew by Vance, brother was leaving and for some reason she was almost certain he wasn't coming back. And in the corner of her mind, she could see a scene from her nightmare once more. It was an amorphous Shadow in the sky that was so large it blotted out the night stars. It had dark ruby red eyes and a wicked sneer just below those evil eyes. It reached out for -- 

Then it was gone, and Darien was saying something to her.

"-- be back before you know it," he said as she returned back into the here and now. He released her from the hug and turned back to the entrance of the Chapel.

"Bye Marion!" he called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. "I'll contact you tomorrow!"

"Darien --" she meant to call out the name, to beg him not to go, but all that left her lips was a whisper. There was another flash of darkness in her mind. She shivered slightly. _Cold_, she thought. _Why am I so cold? _She wrapped the robe tighter around her body. _Heather_," she thought. _I need to talk to Heather._

Marion reached into the pocket of her robe, her hand closing on a globe of crystal, just large enough to fit in her palm. A Comm-Stone, the magical device that allowed citizens in a kingdom as vast Moon Kingdom to remain in contact with each other. As her hand closed on it, the cold feeling of dread left her, replaced by warm thoughts of her dear friend, Princess Heather Sol of the Sun Kingdom. Marion quickly left the chapel, headed for her room on the other side of the palace. As she walked, she activated the Comm-Stone, knowing it would take a few moments to connect to Heather's Stone. Marion desperately wanted to talk to her friend, and hoped that it wasn't the middle of the night there.


	4. Unrequited

CHAPTER TWO

Unrequited

The magical signal that connects two Comm-Stones enables instantaneous communication. The initial connection process, however, can take hours. Once Marion activated hers, a very long and exacting process of signal modulation, re-transmission, and radiation adjustment began as the signal beamed it way through the vacuum of space. Normally, the Comm-relay stations on any of the worlds that make up the Moon Kingdom could speed the process up, but this was a special case. The Comm-Stone that Marion had, and its twin that was currently hanging from Princess Heather's neck on a simple chain, were specifically tuned to each other. No other stone, or any of the Comm stations through out the solar system, could pick up on this particular transmission. 

That was the way Princess Heather Sol had wanted it. If it meant a waiting a little longer to connect, then so be it.

At the moment, however, the Comm-Stone, and her friend from across the sea of stars were not on the forefront of Heather's mind. Staying alive was.

Heather spun on her heel, swinging her sword around in time to parry the last attack, which had been aimed at her midsection. Her opponent's sword connected with her own causing a loud metallic _clang_ that sent painful vibrations up her arms. Heather ignored the pain. She planted both feet firmly, and pushed towards her foe with all her weight. With their blades still locked, they had no choice but to break left or take a step back to regain their balance. For a second that stretched out into infinity, the two warriors struggled against each other, each pushing on the other's blade with all their might.

Heather smirked at her opponent. "I can do this all day," she said, her voice even. She gave no outward sign that maintaining this standoff was quickly exhausting her strength.

"All day it is then, _your highness,_" the man she was fighting replied. Heather's eyes narrowed when she heard the utter disgust in his voice as he spoke her title.

"You should learn to respect your betters," Heather warned him.

"You should learn to respect a true warrior!" he thundered. With a sudden shove, he threw Heather off her balance. She stumbled back as he broke to the left quickly, brought his sword high, ready to strike at her head -- 

Even as Heather stumbled she reached over her shoulder with her left hand, and drew her second sword quickly. She then brought both swords up over her head in a x-like position, blocking her foe's swing easily just a few inches from her head. Her emerald green eyes locked with his dark brown ones, and he knew that she was done playing with him. He withdrew his sword from Heather's block as fast as he could, and brought it up defensively. He knew what came next.

"_Solari Victus!" _Heather screamed the ancient war cry of the Sun Kingdom at the top of her lungs. She quickly became a blur of motion, as attack after attack was made, and quite barely blocked. Her foe was hard pressed to keep up with speed and skill and flashing twin sabers. Finally, a furious slashing spin attack by one sword tore his own weapon from his hand and an instant later, the tip of the second sword was at this throat.

"Say it," Heather commanded.

"I -yield," he replied. He closed his eyes. He had challenged the strength and honor of a warrior and lost. And she was the Princess on top of that. In accordance to the laws and traditions of the kingdom, his life was now forfeit. "Just make it quick," he asked.

The group of uniformed men and women who had been watching the fight held their breath. It seemed unreal that, after all this time, the rivalry between the Princess and their Major was about to end. Only a few of those present today were there when it began. The King had ordered the then-lieutenant Michael Helios to train the then-14 year-old Heather Sol in the ways of combat. While Lt. Helios was pleased with the fact that his liege obviously trusted him greatly, he was doubtful that a fourteen-year-old _girl_ would be able to adapt to the training and life-style of the Nova Knights. The Nova Knights were the famed special warfare forces of the Sun Kingdom. They never numbered more than twenty, and were sent to combat across the galaxy when a full armed invasion was either undesirable or impossible. In the countless skirmishes and all out wars of the Sun Kingdom's history, no member of the Nova Knights have ever fallen in combat. 

Lt. Helios did as he was instructed, and for the first time ever, the Knights numbered 21. He personally trained the young princess in every aspect of combat, drilled her as hard as any of his troops. He figured that after a few weeks of such training, she would beg her father to remove her form the knights. After the first year however, it was obvious that Heather Sol was there to stay. At fifteen, she was already the best shot with the crossbow, and could easily disarm an attacker twice her size. At sixteen, she in formed him that she found sparring with one sword boring, and began to train herself to fight with two. When she turned seventeen, and had already been on several missions with the Nova Nights, she was made Commander. She was the youngest ever.

And Major Helios hated her for it. This girl, this _princess_ who had spent most of her life safely within the castle's walls was now an even greater warrior than he was. She had caught up to and surpassed the skills of almost every one on the team. The Nova Knights even treated her like a comrade in arms, and not the Princess she was. They came to her for advice and instruction. To put it quite simply, Major Helios was jealous. That jealously had burned with in him for three years, and he had finally had enough.

So he had challenged her, in front of their superiors, peers, and subordinates alike. Not only did he want to beat her in combat, but tried his up most best to embarrass her in the process. And he had failed. All these thoughts and memories flashed through his mind in just a few moments. _How about that?_ he thought as he took what would be his last breath. _Your life really does flash before your eyes before death._

"Get out of my sight." came Heather's voice, her tone ice-cold.

Michael's eyes snapped open, and his draw dropped. He wanted to ask her why she was going to spare his life. He also wanted to turn and run before she changed her mind. He wanted to defy her to the last, to dare her to kill him. He wanted to do all these things. But so he was so surprised that he still drew breathe that all he could do was stare at her, amazed.

"By the Sun, what is wrong with you?" Heather yelled at him, her legendary temper beginning to show. "I didn't hit you that hard. I'll say it slowly for you this time. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

Michael's jaw snapped shut, and he tore his eyes away from Heather's furious expression. He slowly backed away from her sword, which was still pointed at his throat. Once safely beyond his reach, he straightened, turned sharply in the opposite direction. He now was staring into the faces of his fellow Knights. Shock was the dominant emotion on many of their faces. Here and there were some who looked angry. Still a few seemed unsurprised by both the challenge, and the outcome. Looking past them, he began to walk away.

"You have one day to get out of my Kingdom," Heather's voice followed him as he walked past his former unit. "I don't care where you go. If I ever see you again, you will die."

Michael Helios never broke stride. The crowed parted to allow him to pass.

The Nova Knights once again numbered twenty.

The Sun Kingdom was a marvel to behold.

The signal of Marion's Comm-stone was quickly approaching the spectacular orbital city. The citizens of both Moon and Sun Kingdoms use the magical transporter beams known as "Gates" to travel from world to world. Safe and nearly instantaneous, the "Gates" almost eliminated the need for starships. Which was really too bad, because no one would ever see the splendor of the Sun Kingdom as viewed from space.

Within the orbit of Mercury, closer to the Sun than most would consider healthy, floated the city of Bastion, the Royal Capital of the Sun Kingdom. Several things about Bastion separated it from most other worlds. First of all, the city wasn't exactly on a planet, as much as it was a world onto itself. Bastion stood on a flat planetoid which was just slightly smaller than Earth's Moon. In the heart of this city stood the tall spires and gold-trimmed architecture of the Royal Palace. At just the right time of day, light from the Sun would reflect from the palace, creating the illusion that a second, less intense Sun lay at the heart of the city. Spreading from this glowing core, arranged in a series of concentric circles were the streets, homes, and business of the kingdom. Around the perimeter of the city stood the all-important Solar Shield stations. Seven domed buildings each linked together with powerful magic, which projected a golden, translucent shield over the entire city. It was this shield which protected the animals, plants, and people of Bastion from the deadly radiation of their oh-too-close neighbor, the sun. The Solar Shield Stations were fully staffed around the clock, as nearly constant attention was needed to maintain the shield. In the five hundred-year history of the Kingdom, the Shield has never failed.

This marvel of architecture and efficiency was lost on a mere Comm signal, however. It passed though the shield easily, not even registering as so much as a blip on the Station's radiation tracking systems. Once within Bastion's 'atmosphere', the signal soon picked up speed. Faster than thought, it cut through the afternoon sky, passing harmlessly through buildings and people as is drew ever nearer to the Palace. An instant later, it was through the huge walls of the palace, cut across the courtyard, flashed through the left arm of Michael Helios as he walked away, and finally connected with it's target. Around the neck of a 5' 6" seventeen-year-old girl with short, fiery red hair and one saber in each hand hung an exact replica of the Comm stone that Marion carried in her pocket. The signal reached the stone and finally, the connection was made.

Heather Sol forced herself to take deep breaths and count backwards from ten as she watched Major Helios walk away in disgrace. Once he was finally gone, she spun her swords around, and placed them both in the sheathes behind her back. She brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes before turning back looking up to face her fellow Nova Knights.

"Anyone else have a problem with me being in this unit?" she snapped. "I will answer your challenge and you can join your former commanding officer in disgrace!"

"No member of the Nova Knights has any quarrel with you, Heather," answered Dyluck Manock, once Helios' second in command, now the leader of the Knights by default. "Helios was alone in his opinion of you."

"Very well, then," Heather replied. She then addressed the Knights as a group once more. "My position on our involvement with the Negaverse war remains unchanged. Prepare for a scout mission either to the Moon or Earth." She paused, and turned her head to face Dyluck. "Unless there is some objection?"

Dyluck shook his head. "The Sun Kingdom has been idle too long. We will prepare while you bring the matter to your father."

Heather smirked slightly. "Having a Princess in the Nova Knights has some advantages I take it?"

Dyluck smiled back warmly. _A little too warmly, _Heather thought to herself. "I never said it didn't." he replied. Then in a louder, more commanding tone, he began to bark orders at the others, and in moments she stood alone in the courtyard. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Helios might be out of her hair for now, but there was still the war to deal with. The Sun Kingdom's neutral position would not protect it forever. Both her father and Queen Serenity were being foolish by allowing a little bad history to prevent them from joining forces. 

If that wasn't bad enough, it seemed Dyluck's infatuation with her was only getting worse. "I'm not sure what's worse, having a commander who hates you or one who's in love with you," she said aloud. Well, the Dyluck problem would have to wait. There was still a war to wage. _Besides,_ she thought as a smile crossed her face, _ my heart belongs to another...even if they don't know it._

_Beep-Beep._

Heather's eyes snapped open. Where was that sound coming from? It was awfully close...and familiar...

_Beep-beep._

Her hand flew to the crystal around her neck. It was warm to the touch. All her former thoughts and concerns flew from her mind replaced by a single name:

_Marion!_

Heather closed both hands on her Comm stone, turned and walked -- quickly -- to the privacy of her room in the palace. In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to talk to her father about the war. She knew she really should prepare her gear, get out of her uniform and into her armor for the he future scouting mission. Right now, however, Marion needed to talk to her, and that was all that mattered.

The men and women who lived and worked in the Bastion's palace paused to greet the princess as she walked by. She walked hurriedly past them without answering, a glowing Comm-stone held tightly in both hands. No one took offence at her manner though, and everyone noticed the slight smile the otherwise serious warrior had on her face. Knowing smiles and winks were exchanged as she walked past them.There would be no talking with Princess Heather until she was quite finished with this call.

With her bedroom door finally shut and locked behind her, Heather kicked off her boots before climbing on her unnecessarily large bed. She crossed her legs before her, took her necklace off, and took a deep breath before finally activating it and setting on the bed in front of her. There was a flash of silver light from the crystal and then a cone of transparent energy began to shine up from it. Inside this cone, Marion's face and her immediate surroundings began to take shape. A smile began to cross Heather's face, which completely evaporated once Marion's expression became clear. There was a smile on her face, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, and Heather _knew_ that she was trying not to worry her. A glance behind Marion's image at her bedroom window told her it was night at the Capital, and as picture finally became perfect, she was able to see that her friend was also in bed, with many blankets wrapped tightly around her.

"Marion, what's wrong?" Heather blurted out, suddenly worried.

Marion blinked, surprised at the question. She tried (and failed) to give Heather a reassuring smile. "Can't a girl just call her best friend just to say hi?" she joked.

"Yes, she can," Heather replied. "But I know you. You always bundle yourself up like that when you're hurt or scared. Plus, there are two reasons you would be up this late: a nightmare, or Vance. And since I know its not Vance, what was the nightmare about?"

Marion's phony smile began to fail. "I wish I could remember," she sighed. "Things haven't been going well tonight."

Heather uncrossed her legs, then lay down on the bed on her chest, her head up, still facing Marion. "Tell me what's wrong," she asked quietly.

Marion was silent for a moment. At length she, she surprised Heather by asking, "Do you think the Moon Kingdom is losing the war?"

Heather saw the sadness and worry in her friend's eyes, and for a second, she considers lying to her. She didn't want to tell her that all the intelligence briefings she had seen as a member of the Nova Knights point to the fall of the Moon Kingdom before the end of the year. She didn't want to tell her that after the fall of the Moon, Earth would be Beryl's next target. She didn't want to tell her that the very thought of Earth falling under direct attack kept her up at night. Most of all, however, she never wanted to lie to her friend. The one secret she was keeping from her was enough. So, Heather took a deep breath, and told Marion all of it.

Marion's expression was unreadable, her eyes never leaving Heather's as she told her all she knew. When Heather was done, Marion smiled sadly. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?" Heather asked.

"For not lying to me about it," Marion replied. "Everyone here seems to think I can't handle the truth. Even my brother. Even Vance."

Heather felt her blood boil and her nostrils flare when Marion mentioned Vance. "Has he been bothering you again?" she asked slowly, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

Marion shook her head. "No, it not his fault this time...we ran into each other at the Chapel --" And Marion went on to tell Heather about her evening from Darien's decision to stay on the Moon, to her nearly-forgotten nightmare and her encounter with Vance.

Heather listened closely, her blood boiling as she told her about her conversation with Vance. "I can't believe he brought up how we all met. He's trying to change your mind about the whole thing, you know."

Marion nodded. "I know," she said. Her voice sounded wistful.

Heather noticed this and tilted her head to one side. "Are you still sure about him? Do you want him back?" she asked softly.

Marion sighed. She ran both hands through her hair, holding her hair in place behind her head. "I don't know, Heather. I really don't. I know I did the right thing. I just didn't know it would be so hard to see him everyday and deal with all these feelings and treat him like a casual friend when all I want to do is hold him and kiss him and never leave his side. I'm sorry, I'm babbling. You must think I'm silly."

Heather had to fight to keep her voice even. "No, I don't think that about you, Marion. I never could. And I know exactly how you feel." she said sadly.

Marion noticed the sudden change in Heathers voice. She lay down on her side, the image of her face now inches from Heather's. "Here I am, going on and on about my problems, and I didn't even notice that something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

Green eyes locked with blue, and Heather was suddenly aware just how 'close' they were. _So close and yet so far, _she thought. Then she cleared her throat. "That idiot Helios finally had the courage to challenge me today," she informed her friend.

"Did you show him the error of his ways, Commander Sol?" Marion asked as she smiled.

Heather laughed. "And how! The fight didn't even last five minutes!"

"Sometimes I wish I knew how to fight. Maybe people would take me more seriously around here," Marion replied.

"I think Dyluck is still stuck on me though," Heather added.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Marion giggled. "He's not exactly hard on the eyes!"

"He's just not my type," Heather told her for the millionth time. "Besides, he's the leader of the Knights now. Not a good time to start a romance."

"Just what is your type, Heather?" Marion asked her voice suddenly serious. "What would your perfect guy be like?"

"Actually," Heather answered before she thought about what she was saying, "they would be just like you." The words were already out of her mouth before she realized her mistake.

Relief filled her when she realized that Marion hadn't picked up on her slip. "Just like me? But I'm sooo boring!"

"Boring?" Heather laughed. "You've been keeping me on my toes every since we first met! Oops..," Heather shut her mouth then. She didn't want to remind Marion of that day again. The day she had also met Vance.

"It's okay, Heather," Marion told her. "It was the best day of my life, after all." She smiled. I still remember that dress you had on," she added with a smile.

"Ugh!" Heather cried out with embarrassment. "Will I never live that down?"

"Nope!" Marion stated simply. "As I recall the first thing I ever said to you was--"

* * * * *

"I like your hair," came a soft, nervous voice. Twelve-year-old Heather Sol was startled out her _very _badmood, and turned slowly around. There was no one there.

"Um, down here," the voice stammered. Heather was tall for her age; she stood at 5' 3" before she put on these ridiculous heels they had made her wear. She looked down into a pair of very wide, very nervous blue eyes.

"I like your hair," ten-year-old Marion repeated, "because it's red, like your dress."

That made Heather frown. She _hated _this dress. She _hated_ being here. And when she got home, she would make sure her father knew about it.

There were parts of the Moon Kingdom that still mourned the death of King Serenity, even now, ten years after the Gate accident that took his life. Queen Serenity spent the expected year dressed in black, then never spoke of him in public again. She had made up her mind to move on, and poured all the energy into her kingdom, and her daughter, Princess Serena. The Royal families of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter had sworn to provide the future Royal Guards for the Princess, and they made good on their promise. Each of the ruling families had a daughter, all within a year of Serena's birth. Each was tied to the innate power of their respective worlds from birth. Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal, grating them even greater power blessed each. Soon, their training in the use of these powers would begin. But not today.

Today was to be a time of introduction. Every world in the solar system vied for honor of hosting the Moon Princess and her future guardians, but Earth had ultimately won out. Each of the five Princesses were to met Serena for the first time today, in hopes that a bond of friendship would quickly flourish between them. After a very long a boring session of introductions and title-listing on behalf of the adults, the four future Sailor Scouts were finally allowed to leave and practically dashed to the Royal Garden, where they were told Serena would be waiting for them. So great was their hurry that they didn't notice that they left behind the petite and quiet Princess of Earth behind in their joyful sprint. By the time Marion had finally reached the Gardens, the four girls were already surrounding the young Moon Princess, and were happily chatting and laughing away. Like they all forgot she was there. Marion's smile faded from her face, and she felt like she was going to cry, when she noticed another girl in the garden, who was also being ignored. She was a little older than the rest and was wearing a red dress with the cutest ruffles running from her waist down. She didn't look very happy, though, as she watched the others carrying on.

_Well_, Marion thought, _she's lonely and bored and I'm lonely and bored so maybe.. _Before she knew it, she was walking toward her. 

"I hate this dress," Heather snapped at the younger girl.

Marion flinched slightly at the her tone. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ she thought.

"Why don't you run along and play with the rest of your little friends?" Heather added before turning back around.

"They forgot all about me," Marion mumbled.

"What?" Heather asked over her shoulder.

"They forgot about me!" Marion shouted. She spun around, her green dress flaring out around her legs as she did so. Tears were building up in her eyes as she watched as group of girls who were laughing across the garden from them. Her explosion prompted Heather to turn back around.

"They were all so nice and polite and kind and they spoke to me and listened and everything! Then as soon as they could, they all left me behind and went running to _her_!"

She held her hand out and pointed at Serena. "It's not fair!"

Heather put her hand on Marion's shoulder. "Life's not fair, young lady. Better get used to it. I didn't even want to be here. My father thought it would help the relationship between our two kingdoms if I made friends with Serena." Heather paused, watching Serena smile warmly at her new friends. "I guess that's not gonna happen."

Marion's eyes went wide. She turned back around and looked up at the older girl. "You're Princess Heather?" Heather nodded. "How come you weren't in the throne room this morning with the rest of us?" She found herself taking a half step backwards. She hadn't heard very many good things about people from the Sun Kingdom.

"Dad thought it would be a good idea if I met Serena first. I was waiting here before she showed up," Heather explained. "We said about five words to each other. She spent most of the time looking past me to the gate where you all would be coming in. I don't even think she noticed when I left. Why are you backing away from me?"

Marion froze. She had backed up about three steps from Heather without really noticing. "Um, sorry?" Marion offered.

"Let me guess," Heather snapped at her, suddenly angry. "Your parents told you to watch out for those 'mean people' from the Sun Kingdom, right?"

"Sorta," Marion mumbled. She took in a deep breath and added as quickly as she could, "Everyone says that you all like to fight and break things and hurt people and I think you seem nice, but I don't know, that's what they say, and I don't _think _you'd hurt me but I don't _know." _She had to stop there, and catch her breath.

Heather found it impossible to stay mad at the young Princess. Her rambling and wide-eyed frantic expression was simply too cute. "The only real way to know for sure," Heather told her, "is to find out for yourself."

Marion nodded slowly, then surprised Heather by walking up to her and grabbing her right hand. "Wanna go somewhere else and play?" she asked happily.

_Wow, first she was afraid of me, now she wants to play,_ Heather thought. _The Princess of Earth sure is a strange one._ She found herself smiling at Marion. "Sure," she said. "Let's go."

The two girls gave the Moon Princess and her new friends one last glance before turning around and walking hand in hand out of the Garden.

Vance McCloud lowered his stance for a split second before lunging forward, his 'sword' held high. He dashed to the left of his foe, spun around dramatically, then thrust his blade into his enemy's 'heart'.

Of course, since his enemy was the trunk of a tree, and his sword was a generally straight piece of branch he found the other day, the battle existed solely in his own mind. That didn't make his victory any less sweet however. He threw his 'sword' on his shoulder for a quick rest, while he wiped the seat from his forehead with his other hand. _Another day, another foe defeated_, he thought. _I'm going to be an awesome knight someday! _With that thought, he leaned down in the shade of his defeated foe, a picked up the canteen of water he had left there earlier. After taking a long drink, he closed his eyes and sighed. _Well, _he thought, _I guess I should head back home. I do have chores to do. _ The thought made him groan. Vance reopened his eyes and took a good long look around. The tree on which he leaned was on the edge of a small woodland area not too far from the Royal Palace. Before him was a lush green meadow the spread from the woods to the very gates of the castle. A gentle breeze blew across this meadow now, causing the tall grass to bend and wave, as the sun shone down out of a perfectly clear sky.

"It's too nice a day to spend doing boring chores!" Vance whined aloud. Frustrated at how unfair life can be, he swung his 'sword' at the tree one more time with all his might. The branch struck the tree with a satisfying _thwack, _and that made him feel a little better. A smile began to cross his face as he pulled the branch back for a second swing. That smile quickly vanished when he saw his once mighty weapon was now broken in half.

He stared at it for a few seconds in disbelief before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Well, great," he sighed. He lifted his canteen to his lips for another drink, only to discover it was empty. _This is not my day, _he thought. He took a glance to the Palace and the meadow before him. There was a small lake not to far from where he was, and he did work up quite a sweat with his mock battle. A dip would be nice. At the same time, his mother would miss him soon, if she hasn't already. He really should head on home.

Another breeze blew across the meadow. Vance smiled to himself

_Well, this is an easy choice,_ he thought.

"A lake?" Heather asked her young guide. Marion had been going on and on about her 'secret place' ever since they had left the garden. She had made it sound as though it was some kind of magical hide-away where anything was possible and unicorns run free and candy grew from the ground. All Heather saw was a patch of woods surrounding a small body of water.

Marion nodded enthusiastically. "This is my lake!" she explained happily. "It's so close to the castle that the townspeople never come here, and its just far enough that no one from the palace knows about it!"

"A little too far to be walking in these ridiculous shoes," Heather agreed. She sat on a tree stump near the water and proceeded to take her shoes off. Marion quickly slipped hers off as well and walked up to the edge of lake. She gathered her dress in her hands so it wouldn't get wet and took a few steps into the lake.

"Ah!" she called out happily. "Nice and cool!"

Heather couldn't help but smile as she watched the young princess kick at the water, giggling to herself. It took her mind of the Moon Princess, her father's constant lectures, and how much she _still _hated this dress. Marion was humming to herself now, making little hops along the shore, and splashing water around everywhere.

"Careful!" Heather warned with a laugh. "You're going to get us both all wet!"

"So?" Marion laughed back. Then her face lit up. "Hey, lets go for a swim!"

Heather's smile was gone in a heartbeat. "I don't think that is such a good idea," she said.

"Huh?" Marion asked, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't swim," Heather confessed.

Marion's smile returned. "Oh, is that all?" She left the lake, walked up to the stump on which Heather was sitting, and took her hand. "C'mon, I'll teach you. I'll be right beside you every step of the way."

Heather cocked her head to one side, genuinely surprised by the protective tone in Marion's voice.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said: I'll be right beside you every step of the way," Marion repeated, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at Heather.

"All right," Heather found herself saying. She did make it hard to say no.

Now Marion was pulling her toward the water. "C'mon! Let's go!" she pleaded.

"Just a moment! We'd have to take our dresses off first!" Heather reminded her.

Marion stopped tugging long enough to think this over. "Right, I knew that." With her other hand, she began to make several futile attempts to reach the zipper on her back. 

Heather suppressed a giggle, and reached for Marion's flailing hand. "I think we're going to have to help each other here, Marion." she said.

"Ok!" Marion replied, as she smiled, happy again. Heather smiled back, Marion's mood was quite contagious.

Marion led her by the hand as they entered the lake. The young princess of Earth showed no fear, and all but ran into the water, practically dragging the reluctant Heather behind her. In what seemed like only seconds later, Marion was up to her waist in water.

"Ok, Marion, I think that's deep enough," Heather said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess," Marion replied. Then in a surprisingly 'official' tone of voice she said, "Now, we start your lesson! The first thing you gotta do is get used to the water!"

Heather smirked. "We're standing in the middle of a lake. I think I'm used to it."

Marion shook her head. "No, no, no," she corrected. "I mean _really_ get used to it! You got to get your face wet!" With that, she took a deep breathe, pinched her noise closed, and quickly vanished under the water. The lake was clear enough for Heather to look down and see Marion waving at her from under water. The younger girl blew a few bubbles from her mouth before standing back up. Her once neatly arranged hair was now a soaking wet mess. She pulled a few stray strands from her eyes and looked back up at Heather. "Ok, your turn!" 

Heather still looked doubtful and more than a little nervous. "All right, I can do this," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, pinched her nose, closed her eyes tightly, bent her knees quickly, and vanished beneath the surface. A heartbeat later, she stood back up, and gasped for air

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Marion announced once her friend had surfaced.

Heather wiped the excess water from her face, and nodded. "I guess not," she agreed. "What's next?"

Marion looked thoughtful. "Well, that's a good start," she said in the best 'instructor' voice she could. Heather found herself giggling at how cute she sounded when she was trying to sound official. "But I still think you're a little afraid of the water, am I right?" Marion went on.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Heather replied quickly, almost automatically. _Bravery is the heart of the Sun Kingdom _her father was found of telling her. _Never show fear or doubt!_

A mischievous smile crossed Marion's face. "Good," she said. "Then you won't mind if I do -- this!" With that, Marion gave her the biggest splash of water she could.

Heather gasped at the unexpected assault - swallowing a mouthful of water in the process. She coughed twice, felt herself begin to panic, and then the sound of Marion's musical laughter filled the air, relaxing her at once.

"Oh, so that was funny was it?" Heather said with false anger. "Very well, Princess of Earth, defend yourself! _Solari Victus!_" She skimmed her hands through the water, sending wave after wave of water at Marion.

Marion shrieked once, then quickly plunged underwater to escape. She then half-swam, half-crawled around Heather, intending to attack from behind. Heather watched her carefully through the crystal clear water, and waited patiently. As soon as Marion stopped swimming and stood, Heather was ready. The moment her face cleared the surface, Heather renewed her assault.

"No fair!" Marion shouted. "I wasn't ready!"

"No excuse!" Heather laughed. "You're right, this _is _fun!"

"Oh, you --!" Marion fumed, but she was laughing as well. Then she sank under the water once more. While Heather was laughing, she quickly swam beside the older girl and gave a soft, but firm, push to her legs, just behind her knees.

Heather's laugh turned to a shriek as she felt her legs suddenly give way and she fell into the water. She felt her butt hit the bottom, and quickly held her breath and closed her eyes, expecting them to be underwater soon. Imagine her surprise when that didn't happen, and Marion's soft giggle sounded very close. She opened one eye and looked up to see Marion's face upside-down over hers. She opened her other eye. "What happened?" she asked.

"I caught you," Marion said simply. "Didn't I say I'd be right beside you every step of the way?"

* * * * *

_Is that when it started? _Heather wondered as she looked into Marion's eyes as they reminisced. _Lying together in the water, me sitting on my butt, Marion behind me, holding my head above the water, telling me she'll always be there for me..._

How could I not _fall in love with her?_

"It's too bad the day didn't end there," Marion sighed. Her image suddenly blinked out for a moment, then returned. The picture seemed a little unfocused now.

"That was strange," Marion commented, puzzled.

"Very," Heather agreed. She pushed the memories from her mind, and focused on the present. "Maybe the stones need to be re-attuned to each other," she suggested. It was necessary maintenance for two special-order stones such as these.

Marion nodded. "I'll head to Bastion first thing in the morning." She smiled. "It will be nice to see you again. I mean _really _see you."

Heather's face fell. "Sorry, I'll be on a mission tomorrow."

"Really? Where?" Marion asked without thinking. Heather gave her a knowing look. "Oh right, I'm not supposed to ask you that."

"I hate keeping secrets from my best friend, but there are some regulations even a princess must follow," Heather explained for the millionth time. "So, please do not ask me any details about any Nova Knight mission." _Because I would break the regs in a second to keep you informed, but to do so would betray the trust of my fellow soldiers, _sheadded silently. _So please don't ever put me in that position._

"I understand, Heather," Marion sighed. "I'm just worried. I feel as though something is --"

Marion was interrupted by another transmission fluctuation. Only this one lasted several seconds.

Heather was instantly alert, rising to a sitting position on her bed in an instant. _Even if the stones need to be re-attuned, this is too long a delay!_

Marion's image re-appeared then, looking very unfocused and an intense warbling sound was overwhelming her voice. "Heather, can you hear me?" she asked, her voice rising with panic.

"Marion! What's going on?" Heather demanded. The picture was growing worse, the image of Marion was rolling over itself, like a screen with no vertical hold.

"Something --" Marion tried to say before her voice was overcome with static. Heather could just barely make out the image of Marion leaving her bed, and running to the window. She looked out and froze there for so long Heather began to wonder if the image had locked up somehow. Before she could examine her own stone for faults, Marion came running back to the bed. The transmission was an unrecognizable mess, and Heather leaned in close to her stone to in hopes to make out what Marion was saying. It seemed hopeless, everything was lost to static and noise -- except for two words. 

"It's Beryl!"

Then silence. Heather looked up to the cone of energy that shone from her Comm-Stone. Two silver-colored words were spinning on a black background. Two words she had been told she would never see while using these special stones:

Signal Jammed.

The Royal Capital of Earth was under attack.

Sometime later, Princess Heather Sol of the Sun Kingdom would be asked about her thoughts and actions following that call. She would be asked if she knew just what she was getting the Sun Kingdom into when she deployed the Nova Knights to Earth by royal declaration about an hour later. And she would lie to the person asking these questions. The truth of the matter is she acted on instinct, on the basic drive to protect the ones you love from that which would seek to do them harm. Like a sister. Or a friend. Or a lover. Or all of these at once. That drive set her feet moving before her thoughts had caught up with the situation. She put her boots back on, placed the Comm-Stone back around her neck and was out the door. Did she run to the lift? Probably. She honestly didn't know then and couldn't recall later. She just _moved_ as quickly and precisely as she could, wasting no time, taking no unnecessary steps. Past servants and guards, into the Bastions expansive library, past the librarian, to the false wall in the back. She flipped the required hidden switch and stepped into the revealed secret lift without breaking stride. The wall closed and she began to descend. Unable to do anything further for the moment, her mind was free to wander...and wander it did.

_I couldn't help her then,_ the thought and memory came to her unbidden, _and they hurt her. I won't let that happen again!_

* * * * *

__

If one were to look up the most infamous criminals and villains in the history of the Silver Millennia, two names you would certainly not find would be Frank and Lars.

Frank was the brains of the two (not that that was saying much). He was, for all intents and purposes, perfectly average. Average height, average build, average education -- completely unremarkable. Except he had a nasty habit of taking things which didn't belong to him, and then handing them over to others for a small service/finders fee. The only thing that was truly noticeable about him was his eyes. They were a rather handsome blue, by they were shifty. In fact, they _defined _shifty, always darting about this way and that, never focused in one direction. Eye contact was impossible for Frank, and he was fine with that. He credited his many successful get-aways to his ever scanning vision.

Lars, on the other hand, had a tendency to stand out. He stood at staggering six feet 6inches, weighed an impressive 300 pounds, and prided himself on the fact it was all muscle. Actually, his physical strength was really all that mattered to him, so he didn't exactly go out of his way to improve any other aspects of his personality. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he had no desire to be. As long as he had time to train to increase his strength, and the financial freedom to do nothing else, he was perfectly happy.

On that day five years ago, Frank and Lars were in a rather foul mood. What should have been quick little smash and grab at a local church had quickly spun out of control when the priest returned unexpectedly. Normally, this would have been a non-issue for the pair, as Lars was more than able to subdue the old man within minutes. Unfortunately, they were spotted, and in no time the local authorities were alerted. Fate seemed to be on their side, however. The combination of Frank's quick thinking and the fact that most of the local guards were augmenting the security at the palace enabled them to elude their pursuit after just a few minutes of racing through a small wooded area near the castle.

"You think we lost 'em?" Lars whispered as they crouched down in a thicket on the palace side of the forest.

Frank eyes were, as usual, darting back and forth. He held a finger to his lips to signal Lars to be silent. Lars slapped both hands over his mouth and nodded. A few minutes of silence followed, during which Frank continued scanning his surroundings, and straining his ears to pick up the slightest sound. Then he nodded, looking satisfied and relieved.

"I'm pretty sure we weren't followed," he said at last. "They didn't expect us to flee _towards _the palace after all," he added smugly.

"Good thinkin', boss," Lars whispered. "But now what do we do?"

"You can stop whispering now," Frank informed him as he stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves from his clothes. "As for what to do next...well, I'm working on that."

"Mr. Shadow isn't goin' to be happy with us when he finds out we didn-na grab that crystal," Lars added as he stood.

"I know, I know!" Frank shouted, frustrated. Mr. Shadow had given them this chance, an opportunity to prove themselves and get into the _big-time _-- and they blew it utterly. "We're going to have to lay low for a while until I can come up with a plan," he stated.

Lars scratched his head. "Better make it a good one, boss," he said. "Mr. Shadow seemed really stuck on that crystal."

If there was one thing Frank hated, it was when Lars was right. It almost never happened, but when it did it was usually concerning some vital detail that could not be denied, that was so obvious and immutable, that even his lumbering oaf of a partner had to recognize it.

"The easy answer," Frank thought aloud as he started to walk down a random path, with Lars falling into place at his side, about one pace behind him, "is to offer him something he wants even more. A way to say, 'Yes, sir, we messed up, but here's our way of seeking your forgiveness, please don't have us killed.'"

"Oh is that all?" Lars asked, relieved. Frank just rolled his eyes. _Easier said than done. Mr. Shadow went t on and on about this 'Prism' like it was the dammed Silver Crystal itself. What could I possibly come up with that he would -- _

"We can't stay in the water forever, Marion!" a laughing voice rang out. There was a pause. "Look! My fingers are already pruning up!"

"Ok, ok, we can head back now I guess." a second voice answered her. "I sure had fun today with you, Heather Who wants to be friends with that mean ol' Moon Princess anyway!"

Frank froze in mid-stride, and Lars almost ran into him. _There is no way my luck is this good! _he thought. He motioned Lars to be quiet and followed the voices to a small lake in the middle of the woods. There he saw two young girls sitting on a large tree stump in their underwear, talking and giggling with each other. Franks eyes scanned the are quickly. Judging form the way their hair was plastered to their bodies, they had just finished swimming. A pair of neatly folded dress near the stump confirmed that theory. _Good,_ Frank thought to him, _chances are they wore themselves out with all that swimming._ He continued to scan the area. Not a single guard in sight! _Chances are, they're not even supposed to be here!_

"What's goin' on, boss?" Lars asked, having enough sense to whisper.

Frank had to take deep breaths and force himself not to laugh at his good fortune. He turned to his partner whispered, "Lars, my boy, do you know who those two girls sitting over there are?"

Lars peeked around the tree they were hiding behind, giving the two girls a second glance.

"Nope," he answered.

Frank was far too excited to let the ignorance of his colleague bother him. "The younger one is Princess Marion Endymion, the older one is Princess Heather Sol! And there are no guards in sight!"

Lars looked at him with a blank expression.

"Let me walk you through this carefully, Lars. Stay with me," Frank explained. "Point one: we're in deep, deep trouble with one Mr. Shadow, correct?

Lars nodded. "Yup," he said.

"Point two, the only way we can escape the wrath of this Mr. Shadow is to come up with some thing he wants even more than his precious 'prism', right?"

Lars nodded again. "With ya so far."

"Now here we are, in a wood no one ever comes to, and the crown princesses and of not one, but _two _kingdoms are sitting right there, not under royal guard, or aware of their surroundings, and most likely exhausted form playing around all day!"

The expression on Lars face as the meaning of Franks words sunk in was truly priceless.

"We should head back," Heather said with a sigh. "I'm sure someone has noticed we're gone by now."

Marion pouted for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess you're right," she said. "Just when we were having fun!" She hoped off the stump, and kneeled down to pick up her dress.

"I'm afraid you won't be going home just yet, your highness," Frank called out as he and Lars entered the clearing. Marion gasped in surprise when she saw them and quickly tried to cover the front of her body with her dress. Heather was on her feet in a flash, and turned to find the source of this new voice. Two men, one of average height and size, the other much, _much_ larger than they were. The first one seemed rather confident, although his eyes were shifting every which way. He had long brown hair tied of in a rather messy ponytail, dressed casually and was currently taking relaxed, easy steps towards them. The other man's dark hair was cut super short, almost bald. He moved with precise, measured steps, never taking his eyes off of Marion or herself. _That one's warrior, _Heather thought. _We're in trouble._

"Go away!" Marion yelled. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Frank froze in place, and worked up his best 'stunned' expression. "We're aren't supposed to be here -- did you know that, Lars?" he asked his partner.

"Huh?" Lars asked, genuinely puzzled. "I thought we were gonna --"

"Never mind, Lars," Fran sighed in frustration. He rolled his eyes. "You have to excuse, my friend here," he explained. "He's not one you great thinkers."

"And you are?" Heather snapped at him. Marion was slowly backing up towards her.

"Why yes, in all modesty," Frank replied. "In fact, I just came up brilliant plan a few moments ago. The thing is, I need you help."

Marion was had finally reached the stump Heather was standing on. She quickly grabbed her new friends hand with one hand, the other arm still keeping her dress clasped closely to her body. "Let's go, Heather. Right now. Please?"

"I don't think they're going to let us go, Marion," Heather replied in low voice. "We may have to fight our way past."

Lars laughed at that. "No way you're getting past me, little girl."

Frank smiled at the two young princesses. It was not a welcome sight. "Now, now, your highness, there's no need to fight. I would much rather you just came with us quietly; it would be much better for everyone concerned. We take a nice summer stroll to our little out of the way cabin, where you and you little friend can have a good nice sleep before we hand you over to Mr. Shadow. If you rather fight -"

"Who is this Mr. Shadow?" Heather asked

_Whoops, slip of the tongue, _Frank thought. _The Sun Princess is a sharp one, better watch her carefully_. "If you rather fight," Frank went on, ignoring Heather's question, "Lars here will put you down, and it will hurt a great deal. Then we would have carry your limp, broken bodies all the way to the hills, and that would take much longer, and be so much extra work and that might make us angry." Frank's tone change abruptly, switching from a casual conversational tone to ice cold and threatening. "And Lars likes to work out his anger by making things bleed."

Marion shuddered, and Heather did her best not to look afraid. There was no way she going to let herself just be taken to this Mr. Shadow, but she knew she couldn't win against Lars. Marion, sweet as she was, was obviously terrified and would be no help in a fight.

"So if you'll just come with us," Frank offered, his voice once again friendly and casual. Marion tugged frantically on Heather's arm, shaking her head vigorously. 

"Trust me, Marion, and do exactly what I say," Heather whispered to the frightened girl on her arm. Then she looked up at Frank. "Okay," she said, her voice heavy with worry and regret. She stepped down from the stump, and began to walk toward the two men. Marion clung to her arm as though it was her lifeline and repeatedly mumbled "no" to herself as Heather led them. 

Frank look relived, but not surprised. Even Lars began to relax his stance. Heather eyed them both carefully, missing nothing.

"Drop the dress, Marion. It will only slow you down." Heather whispered. Marion did so immediately, and lowered her head to stare at the ground as they walked, her face red with embarrassment, her body shaking with fear, and her mind wondering just what Heather had planned. "When I tell you to, run home as fast as you can," Heather told her then. "I'll be right behind you." 

Heather took carefully measured steps, heading for Frank, doing her up most best to maintain an expression of defeat and resignation. She waited until she was about four steps from him, looked up, and saw that Lars had turned his head slightly to look at some rustling in nearby tree.

_Now!_ she thought. She shook Marion off of her arm and yelled, "RUN!" even as she took the last few steps between her and Frank at run. Before he could react ,she brought her knee up right into his crotch. He cried out in agony and sank to his knees, Lars' attention snapped back to her, and Marion was off like a shot.

Heather tried to slap Frank as he kneeled on the ground in pain, but he still had enough of his wits about him to grab her hand in mid-swing. "Boss!" Lars hollered and moved to join him.

"Never mind me!" he barked. "Get the other one! She cannot make it to the place, you understand me?"

Lars nodded, turned, and sprinted after Marion who was just about to reach the tree line.

Frank turned his attention back to Heather, just in time to catch a second swing from her other hand. "That wasn't very smart, little girl." He stood up slowly, obviously still in great pain. His grips on her wrists grew slowly tighter. She was determined not to cry out in pain, not to beg, not to give him any indication of how scared she was. But when she saw the look in his eyes, which for once was focused only on here, she couldn't help but to tremble.

Marion didn't get any father than the tree line before Lars caught up with her. She had slowed down just long enough to duck under a low branch, when a pair of large, rough hands snatched her shoulders from behind, and pulled. She lost her balance was sent spinning into the trunk of a nearby tree, screaming as she went. The back of her head and the bark of the tree met, and she saw a flash of light fill her vision for a split second. Suddenly dizzy from the spinning and the blow to the head, she lost her footing and slid down the tree to the ground. 

"Now, you two have gone and made me angry," Lars growled. "I think the boss warned ya what happens when I get angry." A wicked smile crossed as he pulled a short dagger from his belt, and took a step closer to the young princess of Earth.

Marion's world was very hazy and painful at that moment. Images seemed to swim into each other, and getting any part of her body to respond to simple commands seemed impossible. Through her muddled vision, she saw a flash of sunlight on the blade of the dagger, and knew he was getting closer to her. She tried to scream, tried to run, tried to do something, but her body moved in slow motion. She couldn't even close her eyes.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" a new voice rang out from the treetops. Surprised, Lars looked up -- just in time to see a large hunk of wood fill his vision, followed immediately by blinding pain and it connected with his nose and face.

Vance landed on his feet after his jump from a few branches up, a new 'sword' held tightly in his hands even as Lars collapsed to the ground in heap, hands covering his face. He placed himself between Lars and Marion. "Are you all right, your Highness?" he asked over his shoulder. Still feeling groggy, Marion could only nod. She moved her head slowly from side to side. _Where's Heather?_ she wondered. _She was supposed to be right behind me!_

"Who the hell do you think you are, kid?" Lars roared in anger as he rose to his feet.

_Uh-oh_ thought Vance. _I was kinda hoping he would stay down..._ Aloud, Vance stated. "The only way to her is through me!" _Well, that sounded confident anyway, _Vance thought. _I really hope he can't see how much my hands are shaking._ He brought the piece of branch he found earlier up in a defensive position. 

Lars would have found the situation funny, if he wasn't in so much pain. He lowered his hand from his face, and was surprised to discover her was bleeding. "Well, well, looks like you get first blood, kid." Vance tightened his grip on his weapon. "My turn." Lars went on, and rushed him.

_Can't move left or right, _Vance realized. _He'll run right over her! What do i do, what do i do?? _Vance stood stock still, waiting...waiting... Now! Vance swung with all his might.

Lars felt and heard the wood connect with his kneecap, then his word dissolved in an inferno of pain as it was shattered by a lucky swing, and he collapsed to the ground in agony.

Vance was quick to side step out of Lars' reach and kicks the dagger out of the large man's grasp. While Lars screamed curses at him Vance turned back to Marion, and helped her to her feet. "Let's get out of here!" he said. The big man was down but not out, and Vance wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Heather," Marion mumbled as she leaned on Vance. Her head was still throbbing, but her vision was clearing up, and her thoughts suddenly snapped into focus. "Heather!" She yelled suddenly as Vance was trying to lead her away. Still to dizzy to walk on her own, she turned to face him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Vance, and I'm getting you out of here!" he replied

"No, wait!" Marion insisted. She struggled to push herself away from him. "We have to go back! The other man still has Heather!"

__

In defiance, Heather struggled in Frank's grasp, finally wresting her wrists free. She took two quickly steps away from him, lowered her posture, shifted her wait to the balls of her feet, and brought her fists up, ready to fight.

"You have got to be joking," Frank stated in disbelief. 

"I'm not going to make this easy for you," Heather promised through clenched teeth.

"I figured," Frank replied. "But don't think you'll get me with that little move again." He approached her slowly, ready to dart out of the was quickly if she tried to knee him again.

Heather drew her right fist back dramatically. At once, Frank's eyes snapped up to follow it, and he brought his own hands up, ready to block. _Wow, that was easy, _Heather thought as she quickly kicked him in the shin instead.

"Ouch!" Frank yelled and she hopped backwards out of her reach. "You little brat!"

"You're not very good at this," Heather said, a self-confident smirk on her face. "Is this your first time?"

"Laugh it up while you can, your highness," Frank replied. "Once Lars gets back with your little friend, I'll see to it that --"

"If Lars is the big smelly guy, he's not going to helping any one for a while," a new voice announced from behind Frank. He spun around as quickly as he could...and had the wind knocked out him as Vance's tree branch and his stomach connected. Before Heather could figure out just where this new kid had come from and just what happened to Lars, she was hit in the chest and embraced by a charging ten-year-old.

"You said you were right behind me!" Marion screamed at her. "He could have hurt you! Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

"I'm alright!" Heather reassured the younger girl. "I don't think this guy could hurt a fly anyway." Her eyes fell on Vance, who was keeping a close eye on Frank as he struggled to breathe. "Who's he?" she asked.

"His name is Vance, I think," Marion explained. "He saved me from the big guy!"

Heather looked up at Vance. "Thank you," she said.

Vance smiled and threw his 'sword' on his shoulder. "No sweat! All in a days work!"

With Vance posing and showing off for the two half dressed girls, and Marion practically squeezing the life out of Heather, Frank saw his chance. _They're just kids! _he thought. _I can take them! _

* * * * *

Heather had forced her eyes opened then, trying to banish the memory of what happened next. The lift was still descending, far to slowly for her liking. It gave her too much time to remember. Too much time to think. Right now, while she stood here in this _ridiculously _slow lift, the armies of the Negaverse were no doubt breeching the lines of defense at Earth's Royal Place. Hundreds, if not thousands, of Queen Beryl's _yoma _would be swarming through the courtyard, killing indiscriminately, securing a path for the dread Queen herself. There was no doubt in Heather's mind that Beryl's goal was the Gate between Earth and the Moon. All the other worlds Gates to the Moon had been sealed off in an attempt to protect the capital of the Moon Kingdom, and false information was spread through various networks to indicate that Earth had done the same. However, Sun Kingdom intelligence had been able to see through that little ploy, so it stood to reason the Negaverse would find out as well. 

The lift halted abruptly, throwing Heather off balance. Then the door opened, leading into a large room. Several men and women milled about rushing to various wok stations. At each station was a shard of crystal, which pulsed with a bright, golden light at regular intervals. No one looked up when she entered the room, and Heather was fine with that. 

What she was after was in the center of the room. Surrounded by a pillar of glass that stretched form the floor to the ceiling floated a round, gold colored crystal, just big enough to fit in the palm of one's hand. The light form each of the workstation's crystals was being slowly funneled to the pillar and the main crystal inside of it. Standing directly in front on the pillar was the man Heather needed to speak to. He was currently reading the screen at the base of the pillar, then hurriedly scribbling notes on a pad of paper he was carrying.

"Dr. Cain," Heather called once she reached him. "I'll be taking the Sun Stone today. Get it ready."

Dr. Cain spun around at the sound of her voice. He was and older man, graying hair, wrinkled skin, and had a tendency to fall asleep in the middle of conversation. But he was also a genius on all things magical and mundane. So it was no surprise to Heather when he said. "Absolutely not," and turned back around to continue what he was doing.

"I am well aware of the risks," Heather went on, allowing a harsh edge to enter her voice. "Get the stone out of stasis, fit into the Blade, and be quick about it."

Dr. Cain sighed and turned back around. "It is not a matter of 'risks', your highness. Literally generations of research, trail and error and sacrifices have made the Sun Stone a reality. So I can say with absolute certainty: if you try to use the Solar Blade with the Sun Stone fitted into the hilt as planed, you _will _die. The only question is how long would it take."

That gave Heather a pause. "I thought you had worked out the problems in the last round of testing," she replied. This was taking to long! _Hold on, Marion!_

Dr. Cain set his notes down and faced the princess one more time. "Look here is the short version. This facility was created three generations ago with one goal in mind: to create a weapon for the Sun Kingdom that could match Queen Serenity's Imperium Silver Crystal should she ever decide to use it against us. After much toil, a two part weapon, the Sun Stone and the Solar Blade were created from the energy of the Sun itself.

"The problem is, all the volunteers we've tried to train to use this awesome weapon had died. Yes, when they first pick it up, and for a short while after, their strength, speed, and reflexes are greatly increased. They become matchless warriors. That's all well and good, but the Sun Stone is capable of so much more. But before long, the energy of the Stone begins to tear their body apart. Hair loss, nausea, internal bleeding, virtual liquidation of all the organs. We're calling it 'radiation sickness'"

That took a bit of the wind out of Heather's sails - but only a bit. "What of the progress you claim to have made in your last report to my father?"

Cain proceeded to walk across the room, talking as he went. "We're taking a new approach. According to what we know about the Silver Crystal and the Gaia Prism --"

_Gaia Prism? _Heather wondered.

"-- there is not only a physical bound between these talismans and their bearers, but a physic one as well. In our latest trials, we have tried reaching the _will _of the Sun Stone, but all our test bearers slowly went insane, complaining of hearing voices coming from the Sun Stone whenever they tried to use it. Ultimately, even they succumb to radiation sickness...but it does take more time."

Cain had reached the far wall, where a sword was mounted. The blade was clear, shining silver, the handle a bright gold. There was a hole in the hilt.

"Look, Your Highness," Cain went on, "you asked for the stone, you get it. You're the princess, only your father can countermand your orders. Of course I'm going to bring this to his attention, but I'm willing to bet that by the time he gets the word, you will be long gone on whatever self-appointed mission you need it for." Cain pulled down the sword from the wall and offered it heather, handle first. "You know your options. Choose and act."


End file.
